This invention relates to a device for reducing the visibility of body and facial hair for cosmetic purposes.
The most common solution to the problem of excess facial and body hair has been a shaving device or mechanism. The main disadvantage of shaving is that to be effective, it must be done daily and it leaves a stubble, hence it is not generally used by females in facial areas. Various epilation devices such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,253 to Haes, Hermes, and Reijnhout (1981) remove the hair by pulling it out. This is a painful process as is an alternate method of removing the hair by electrical current applied to kill the hair itself. Hair has also been removed by applying a mastic which pulls out the hair when the mastic is removed, again resulting in discomfort. Chemical means have also been used either to kill the unwanted hair or to bleach it to reduce visibility but with the disadvantage of causing peripheral damage to the skin and not achieving the desired cosmetic objective of reducing visibility.